Lockdown
by TheySayI'mCamp
Summary: It didn't go as planned...  "Theres no way out, we're under lockdown"... what happens when Quinn and Rachel are locked in the choir room?  Bad summary... but, please give it a go :
1. Running late

_**Happy New Year everyone! :)**_

_**Hope you all had a great Christmas…**_

_**Quinn and Sam are just friends…**_

_**There's a Quinn, Brittana, Sam and Puck friendship… **_

_**Set near the beginning of season 2…**_

_**Well… enjoy…**_

Quinn crept through the silent school. It was just after ten PM; her shadow was cast along the lockers by the dim lights that illuminated the school every night. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing black gloves, a black hooded jumper under a back leather jacket, dark black skinny jeans and black converse. She checked her watch, 10:10. She had agreed to meet Brittany, Santana, Sam and Puck ten minutes ago. Where the hell were they? Quinn glanced around uneasily in the eerie silence, nothing. With a sigh, she quietly began to jog to the choir room to start on their plan alone.

When she got there she fished out the key that Puck had given her the previous day and unlocked the door. She held her breath as she stepped inside. If anyone saw her now she would be screwed. She then released her breath at the sight of the empty room, no cleaners, no teachers, no students. She was alone. Quinn quickly made her way to the very back of the room where stacks of spare and broken chairs that no one ever used were kept. Ignoring the thick layer of dust, she climbed over the smallest first stack with ease and began to make her way over the two, remaining taller ones. When Quinn got to the very back she crouched down next to a tan coloured rucksack, exactly where Puck said it would be. She unzipped it and checked inside. There were a selection of different coloured spray cans in the bag. Quinn grinned to herself as she zipped the rucksack back up and flung it over one of her shoulders.

Quinn was nearly over the mountain of chairs when she heard a faint noise that sounded like a cough. She froze and looked around the room, ready to run if she saw a cop, or to swear with relief at Santana or Puck for scaring her like that. Her hazel eyes cast over the shadows but she couldn't see anyone. Breathing heavily with nerves, Quinn subtly climbed of the small chair stack and felt a buzz from her cell phone in her pocket. She checked her phone. One new message from Santana.

_Hey Q, running late. B lost her lucky duck socks. Sam and Puck helped us find them lol. Will be there at 10:30 - S_

Quinn sighed and checked her watch again, 10:20. She had ten minutes to kill. She went to put her phone back in her pocket, but because of the gloves her fingers slipped. With a clatter her phone hit the floor and skidded under the chairs. "Crap" Quinn muttered and bent down to retrieve her cell phone. She searched blindly with her hand, trying to avoid the dried gum on the underside of the chairs.

"Quinn?" Her name wasn't called loudly, but it shattered the silence. Forgetting where she was, Quinn snapped her head up, bashing it on the chair. "Ow", wincing, she crawled out. Rubbing her head she sat up and looked around.

Sitting half under the piano, a bleary eyed Rachel looked back at her.

"What the hell Rachel?" Quinn grimaced from the faint throbbing in her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing here?" Rachel slurred.

Quinn ran her eyes over the smaller girl. She had obviously just woken up, her clothes were creased and an a few empty cans littered the floor around her.

"Ra- I mean… Berry, are you drunk?" Quinn asked in shock.

Rachel's eyes came slightly more into focus. "What? Quinn, no I'm not… well, maybe a little… yes." Rachel managed to stutter out.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a few moments before bending back down to get her phone. When she finally managed to get it she stood up and checked the screen for cracks, luckily it wasn't broken.

She looked over to where Rachel was trying and failing to stand up. Quinn pocketed her phone and quickly rushed over to the piano.

"Ra- Berry, just sit down for now. I don't want you to fall and break your neck or anything". Quinn said awkwardly whilst pushing one hand down on Rachel's forearm and the other just above her hip. Rachel's breath caught and the contact between them. She lifted her head and looked fondly up at Quinn, who's face was mere inches from her own and was looking down, completely focused on making sure that Rachel didn't fall over.

"Why do you keep going to call me Rachel?" Quinn quickly looked up, their eyes met and Rachel heard Quinn breathe in sharply before she slowly moved her head slightly further away, but kept her hands in place.

"I don't know Berry". She whispered. "Now shut up and sit down." There was no malice or venom in her voice and Rachel allowed herself to be lowered to the ground and Quinn crouched in front of her.

"Jeez Ra- Berry, your freezing". Quinn said when her hand gently brushed against Rachel's cheek and forehead as she swept her hair of her face. "Who did this to you?" She shrugged of her jacket and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel looked up and Quinn and smiled at her. A genuine smile full of gratitude. She saw Quinn quickly smile back.

"Rachel, what happened?" Rachel's eyes widened, but Quinn didn't seem to notice that she had called her by her first name. Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I was in the auditorium, practising for glee club next week. Karofsky walked in and asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and some of his friends. He seemed so kind, so I came back here with him and some cheerio's and some guys in the football team. I had no idea… they got me drunk… I wouldn't have come if I… if I knew…" Rachel stammered to a halt. She risked a glance at Quinn. The blonde was studying her with her deep hazel eyes. She was gently biting her bottom lip. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you do that?" Rachel giggled. Quinn raised her eyebrows and blushed lightly.

"Rachel, your drunk". She whispered, keeping her eyes locked with Rachel's.

Rachel licked her lips and slowly began to lean towards Quinn.

Quinn felt her heart racing. "Rachel… don't, you don't know what your doing." She said softly but didn't move away.

Rachel moved her face so it was only an inch away from Quinn's.

"Quinn, I…" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a loud alarm sounding through the hall outside. Rachel and Quinn both snapped their gaze away from each other. They heard a loud click from the door and Quinn leapt up and ran towards it. She desperately tried the handle but the door didn't open. She dug the key out her pocket and twisted it in the lock but it was no good. Suddenly the alarms stopped blaring and there was complete silence. Without warning, the lights went out leaving them in pitch darkness.

"Quinn?" Rachel cried out in a panicked voice. Quinn felt her heart leap a little but forced herself to ignore it.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm here". She felt her way back to the piano where Rachel quickly held her hand. Again her heart leapt 'C'mon Fabray, there's no way this is happening. You are straight. You don't like Ra- Berry like…_ that_'

"What's happening Quinn?" Rachel asked gently resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn gulped.

"Someone must have tripped the alarm at the front door". She said, remembering that Sam, Brittany, Santana and Puck were here. She forgot to tell them not to use the front door and to sneak in through the back next to the cafeteria.

"There's no way out, were under lockdown".

_**Ta dah!**_

_**So what do you guys think?**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review and all that jazz!**_

_**Thanks… :) **_


	2. Secrets revealed

_**I forgot to say in the last chapter that Rachel and Finn have broken up… anyway :) …**_

Half an hour later and Rachel and Quinn were still locked in the choir room. Rachel was sobering up fast and was bending over the bucket that was being used to catch the rain from the leaking roof whilst Quinn was kneeling behind her, holding back her hair and gently rubbing soothing circles on the smaller girls back. Rachel groaned and sat up slowly. Quinn stayed knelt behind her and carried on rubbing her back.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered. She felt awkward sitting in this position with Rachel after what happened earlier.

"Yeah" Rachel said softly and turned around. "Thanks for helping me, and I'm really sorry… you didn't need to see that". She chuckled weakly.

Quinn smiled. "Hey don't worry about it". She stood up. "You have water in your bag right?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn went over to the piano and retrieved the slightly oversized shoulder bag with pictures of nauseatingly adorable animals on it. Quinn unzipped it and took out the half empty bottle of water.

"You'll find some aspirin in the inside pocket if you don't mind getting them for me". Quinn looked over and saw Rachel lying on the floor with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples. 'Wow… she is actually really cute…' Quinn felt her eyes widen and she quickly looked away. 'No way did you just think that? C'mon Quinn, just get the damn aspirin'.

"Sure." Quinn said weakly. She had to remove a few books to get to the inside pocket. After a few minutes of rummaging she managed to find the box of aspirin. She sighed happily to herself and went to put the books back in the bag when something caught her eye. Also in the side pocket, under where the aspirin box was were two tickets. Intrigued, she pulled them out of the bag for a closer look. The tickets were shiny and slightly glittery. In the corner was a rainbow. Quinn's breath caught as she realised what it was. In her hand were two tickets for the new LGBT club that had opened in the town over from Lima. It was only for young adults between 15 and 20 years old. She had only heard of this club because Kurt hadn't stopped raving on about it since they came back to school. Apparently you needed to join their website and send for the 7 dollar tickets a week before you wanted to go. According to Kurt it was the next big thing and any self-respecting gay youth would go to the fabulous new club.

Quinn stared down at the tickets in shock. Rachel is gay? When did this happen? Who else knew? Of course… it shouldn't be a shock after their near kiss earlier, but Quinn thought it was just because Rachel was drunk…

"Quinn? Did you find the asp-… oh."

Spotting what Quinn was holding, Rachel had stopped less than a foot away from the blonde. She had walked over to see what was taking so long. In her shocked trance, Quinn hadn't heard the brunette make her way over to the piano.

Quinn quickly picked up the tickets, which she had dropped in surprise when Rachel had snuck up on her.

"Uh… h- here's your water and aspirin." Quinn stuttered, not mentioning the tickets, which she handed over with the bottle and pills. Neither girl said anything whilst Rachel took the painkillers. Quinn perched on the piano stall, avoiding eye contact with the smaller girl. It wasn't that she was freaked out or anything by Rachel being gay. It was just that it shocked her. She didn't know _any _gay people apart from Kurt and occasionally, kinda, not-so-secretly making out when they think no ones looking, friends with benefits Brittany and Santana. Rachel was one of the last people she thought would be gay. Last year she had managed to get through three guys, one of them she had only broken up with a few weeks ago.

"So…" Rachel said, breaking Quinn's chain of thought. "I guess I have some explaining to do". Rachel licked her lips nervously and willed Quinn to look at her. The taller girl slowly looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, what's going on Rachel?" Not even thinking about calling Rachel her real name, she moved along the stall, inviting her to sit down. Rachel sat down and took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm gay…" Quinn rolled her eyes, but not in the usual bitchy way she normally did at people.

"Well, duh Rachel! I gathered that from the freakin' rainbow flag on the tickets!" Both girls giggled, and just like that all the tension vanished. Quinn managed to stop laughing first.

"Seriously, how long have you known?" Rachel thought for a few seconds. "Well, I guess these last few months. One of our family friends has a daughter who is gay. At the start of the summer we went to a party together. She got really drunk and wouldn't stop hugging me. She sat on my lap in the living room and kissed me." Rachel paused, not wanting to gross Quinn out if she didn't want to know. However, she nodded for Rachel to carry on. "It was amazing. I never really liked kissing Finn, Puck or Jesse that much… but I just thought that I would grow to like it. I didn't find out until I kissed this girl that the reason was because I wasn't straight."

Quinn thought about that for a minute. "So, you and this girl. Are you two like…?"

"Dating?" Rachel finished for Quinn. She shook her head "No, we're not even friends now. A few days after the party and she kept trying to call me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I was confused and freaked out by my feelings. She came round my house to make sure I was okay, but I didn't want her to know that I was gay… I called her names, horrible, homophobic names and told her never to talk to me again." Rachel wiped around her eyes and Quinn gently squeezed her shoulder and waited for her to continue. "She wasn't angry. She didn't say anything back to me. She just left, like I told her to. We haven't spoken since."

Rachel couldn't stop the tears escaping. Quinn hesitated for only a moment before wrapping a comforting hand around Rachel's shoulders, allowing her to cry into her jumper.

"Shhh. Rach, its okay." She soothed Rachel and gently stroked the brunette hair with her free hand.

Several minutes later, Rachel stopped crying and sat up straight, wiping her eyes. Quinn allowed her arm to stay around Rachel's shoulders for a few minutes, where her thumb was making small circles on the smaller girls collarbone. Rachel smiled slightly, looking at Quinn's jumper.

"Sorry about your jumper Quinn."

The blonde looked down and saw that the shoulder area was completely soaked with tears. She also smiled

"Don't worry about it." Quinn unzipped her jumper and took it off. "You okay now?" Rachel didn't reply, her eyes wide and her completely fixed on Quinn's T- shirt. "Rach?" Quinn asked slightly concerned. Rachel tore her eyes away and looked at Quinn's face.

"Quinn…?"

The hazel-eyed girl glanced down at what she was wearing. She gasped in horror as realisation struck her.

The T- shirt she had put on without thinking was bright yellow. In big cheesy writing, 'Avenue Q' was written across the top just above a rainbow. Underneath the rainbow was a picture of 'Nicky' and 'Rod' quoting that famous quote: 'If YOU were gay…'

Quinn grimaced and looked at Rachel. "Guess I'm the one who needs to explain now…"

_**Thanks for reading… please review, good and bad comments welcome!**_

_**BTW… The T-shirt is based on 'Avenue Q' and the song 'If you were gay' just in case you didn't know…**_

_**Thank you! :)**_


End file.
